Permanent
by peetas
Summary: Luffy gets some work done on his arm. LuNa hinted sort of kind of not really but yes really.


**Permanent**

"Ow! Luffy, that hurts!"

"Sorry Nami, I can't help it!"

"Luffy! You're squeezing too hard!"

"Sorry…"

Luffy and Nami had been sitting in Chopper's medical office for a mere fifteen minutes while their doctor worked tirelessly on Luffy's arm, until Luffy started getting restless. The boy couldn't sit still for long.

"Luffy, stop squirming!" Chopper yelled as beads of sweat trickled down his face, his brows furrowed in concentration as he worked.

"But it hurts~" Luffy whined.

Nami had offered to hold his hand through the process, thinking that it shouldn't have been a big deal but she was starting to regret her oh-so generous decision.

"Honestly Luffy! I don't understand how you could take on such powerful enemies, and gain a numerous amount fatal injuries, but you can't take something like _this_," Nami huffed, the annoyance evident in her tone of voice.

"This isn't fun~" Luffy pouted, blatantly ignoring Nami's attempt to insult him, "Nami, you didn't tell me it was going to be this bad~"

Nami furrowed her brow in frustration, "Hey, you can't complain! This was your decision, not mine!"

"Yeah but you suggested it~" Luffy protested. He then cringed as Chopper hit a softer spot on his arm.

"Yeah because you kept bothering me about mine!" Nami snapped, trying to release her hand from Luffy's death grip and failing.

"When's Usopp coming back with my food? I'm hungry~" Luffy whined again, ignoring Nami's argument and squeezing her hand hard, earning him a harsh pinch on the cheek.

"Hold on just a little bit longer, I'm almost done," Chopper said, clearly just as annoyed as Nami.

Luffy sighed loudly just as Usopp came barging in the room.

"Oi! You guys aren't done yet, are you?" Usopp asked hurriedly, 3 large pieces of meat dangling from his hands.

"Finally!" Luffy shouted as he let go of Nami's hand much to her relief and snatched the meat from Usopp, inhumanely shoving all 3 of them in his mouth in one go.

'Disgusting,' the dismayed witnesses all sweatdropped.

"Yosh! It's done!" Chopper exclaimed, exasperated, as he plopped down on the stool he'd been standing on, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Usopp, Nami and Luffy all turned their attention to Luffy's arm.

"Wow! That's some amazing handiwork, Chopper!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Ah, it looks really great!" Nami agreed, her eyes sparkling.

"Oi, my stencil proved to be pretty great, huh?" Usopp gloated, putting his thumb proudly on his chest, but was immediately shot down when no one acknowledged him.

"Sugooooi!" Luffy shouted a giant grin on his face, "Thanks, Chopper!"

Chopper had gotten to his feet again and was fidgeting around awkwardly, "You know I hate it when you praise me, assholes!"

"Oi, what about the great Usopp's contribution?" Usopp muttered solemnly in the corner only to be ignored once again.

"Oi, Nami!" Luffy shouted, turning his attention to his navigator, putting his arm up to her shoulder, "We're the same, now!" He laughed, as he gave her a thumbs up.

Nami rolled her eyes but giggled at his still-blatant innocence, but gave him a thumbs up as well, and nodded. "Yeah! You're quite the pirate, now!"

Luffy's expression brightened at her acknowledgement as he then turned his attention to a sulking Usopp and shouted, "Oi, I couldn't have done it without you, Usopp! The design is great!"

Usopp perked at this, and said back, "Ah, of course, this wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for the great Usopp-sama—"

"Oi, everyone!" Luffy shouted, cutting off Usopp's oh-so-profound sentence, and bursting out of the office and running out onto the lawn deck.

"It's finished! Everyone come see!"

With that the rest of the crew members along with the previous witnesses all joined Luffy in the middle of the lawn deck, "ooh-ing" and "aw-ing" at his new addition to his arm. They complimented it and smiled warmly at the compassion and bond that resonated from it; and they knew that this—they were something real, and something _permanent_.

For just below the inside of Luffy's elbow crease, lay a freshly inked tattoo of the Strawhat's jolly roger.

**FIN**

**a/n:** hahah idk what this is i liked the idea since luffy's always getting little fake tattoo things i like the idea of him getting a real one to symbol his ~*nakamaship*~ ...or something


End file.
